


Like velvet and honey and butterfly wings

by Hedwig_Dordt



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Enthusiastic Consent, Multi, PWP, Plot What Plot, Threesome, implied reference to past abuse, this is isaac after all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 22:12:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1581281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hedwig_Dordt/pseuds/Hedwig_Dordt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alllison and Scott add Isaac to their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like velvet and honey and butterfly wings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QHolmes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QHolmes/gifts).



> Allison lives, because I’m not giving up our warrior queen. Isaac stays Beacon Hills. After they graduate, Scott, Allison and Isaac are in the same college and share an apartment. Scott and Allison figured out their shared crush on Isaac (because look at the man, equal parts tough and puppy) and convince him to share an apartment with them. They never really knew what would happen between them, but they knew what they hoped for. 
> 
>  
> 
> Beta'ed by the marvellous Fightyourdragon, remaining mistakes are mine.
> 
> Not mine, not canon, no profit, only fun.

The first weeks Isaac lives with Allison and Scott are almost a honeymoon. He feels surrounded in a cloud of dark curls, dimples, and smiles. For the first time in a long time there is not one but two people caring for him, making sure he eats, asking after his classes -not his grades- and his well being -not necessarily his succes. He keeps waiting for the other shoe to drop, for someone losing their temper, because he’s sure _this can’t last_. He takes great care to do his homework, cleans stray hairs out of the shower, and takes turns cooking. He can’t really tell when it started, the straying glances, the soft touches from both Scott and Allison. Initially, he is unsure how to reciprocate, unsure they are conscious of it, he is not even sure to whom he is most attracted. So he starts allowing himself little things. Burning the toast at breakfast, buying his own favourite jam rather than Allison’s, softly leaning into the touches. He is not sure how long it will last, but he’ll take it for as long as it does.

It lasts. There is no meltdown, no punishment, only warmth. It is almost unnerving. There is a small argument at some point between Scott and Allison, but it’s solved quickly and definitively with a lot of hugging and kissing between them. He catches Allison looking at him over Scott’s shoulder, as if checking on him. He smiles weakly. She winks and he blushes furiously and promptly leaves the kitchen. 

And then Friday night happens. There’s a silly action movie in the dvd player and Scott and Isaac are taking up the far ends of the couch while waiting for Allison to come in. Allison sits down on the couch, turns about a bit, and ends up dropping her feet in Scott’s lap, and draping herself over Isaac’s side. 

“You okay?” she asks, and when he hums his assent she lays her head on his shoulder. Isaac tries, he really tries to merely enjoy the fact that she trusts him enough to give him this. He’s not frustrated, he is… content. To have this. Until Allison gets up, pulls her legs under herself and announces: “I think we should talk.”

He knows that it’s impolite, but he tries to tease out her emotions from her scent. She smells more nervous than normal. Isaac panics for a second, before resigning himself to the inevitable. He nods. Bring it on.

“I like you. We both do. Like you.” She takes a fortifying breath. “A lot. And we’d like to you to be in this relationship.”

Isaac is stunned. He can feel his mouth opening a little.

“Too much at once?” Allison looks worried. 

“Not what I was expecting,” Isaac admits.

“In a good way or a bad way?” Scott asks.

“Good way. Definitely a good way. I thought… Nevermind what I thought. I thought wrong.” He is babbling with relief. The atmosphere tilts abruptly, nerves giving way to clear desire.

Scott and Allison nod simultaneously.

“So… ehmm… how does this work?” Isaac asks. “Because I have no clue.”

“Depends on what you’d like,” Allison says. “I mean, you’re a fine flatmate already. But I’m kinda hoping for sex too.”

Isaac looks from Allison to Scott and back to Allison. “You’re hoping for sex. With me?”

Allison nods, then puts her hands in her lap and studies them, considering something. “We could use a stoplight system: green means ‘go’, orange ‘slow down’, red means ‘stop’. 

“Can we start now?” Isaac asks. 

In reply, Allison leans in and kisses him, softly at first, then more insistently. Just as Isaac starts losing himself in the kiss, he feels a hand on his thigh. He startles. 

“Green, orange, red?” Allison asks. Isaac looks over her shoulder and sees Scott looking a little guilty. 

“Green, green, definitely green!” he says and leans in to kiss Scott. He feels different from Allison, but good different. He opens his eyes to look at Scott, to see if he hasn’t overstepped any lines. Scott seems as giddy with pleasure as he is. 

“You taste even better than I thought,” Scott says, “Can we do that some more?” 

Isaac leans in to resume the kissing, but bolder, with more intent. That must telegraph even without werewolf sense of smell, because he feels Allison’s hand stroking over his chest, and then slipping under his shirt. 

“Green, orange, red?” Allison whispers.

“Green,” he groans and allows Allison to take off his shirt before helping her out of hers. Scott is in a better position to deal with her bra closure. Allison curves her back to give Scott room to manoeuvre. 

“Can I?” he asks, as he stretches out his hand. When Allison nods, he pulls the bra down from her shoulders. The bra ends up on the floor, and Isaac covers her breasts almost reverentially. He traces the outline of the curves softly, as if he’ll shatter the illusion if he pushes too hard. Scott has none of these reservations and Allison twists around to kiss him. Isaac takes the opportunity to start exploring the different textures of her skin over the bones of her clavicle and her nipples. 

“Can we take this to the bedroom?” Scott asks.

“Yes, please.” Allison gets up, shimmies out of her trousers and leaves the room in the direction of the bedroom. Isaac watches her leave. 

“Enjoying the view too?” Scott asks, holding out his hand to him, “Come on, or she’ll start without us.”

In the bedroom, Allison has turned on a light on the nightstand and is sitting on the edge of the bed when they enter. A little unsure on protocol, he kisses Scott to avoid looking uncertain, pressing him against the doorjamb. Scott lets him for a moment, and then gloriously takes back the initiative by working open the buttons of his jeans and gently tugging on his dick. God, he hadn’t realised he could get this hard from merely kissing. Well, kissing Scott and touching Allison earlier. He moans a little to encourage Scott to keep it up, when he feels a second pair of hands slipping his jeans over his ass, then his legs.

Allison gently nudges at his thighs. He steps out of his jeans, and when turns he sees Allison has returned to the bed and is tapping on the mattress. “Come lie down,” she invites. 

He does, still a little lost at what he should be doing. Allison stretches out and holds up an arm. He takes the hint -at least he hopes he does- and lies down next to her and resumes kissing her. 

She breaks it off after a few moments, “look over your shoulder,” she suggests. He turns around to watch Scott take of his shirt, slowly, first offering a peek of his belly. Scott turns around and slowly peels off the shirt, showing off his shoulders. Isaac feels Allison mirror the stroke over his own stomach, as Scott pulls the shirt slowly over his chest, she strokes his side, over his chest, softly pinching a nipple. He moans in response. “I love that,” Allison mutters softly. Scott flashes them a broad grin. “He does too,” Isaac tells her, “he loves it when you look at him.”

“I do. You know I do.” Scott says as he throws his shirt into a corner, “I’m just not going to do it as a way of paying tuition.” Scott then turns around again, opens his fly, slips his left hand into his pants, uses the movement as a way to start turning around again and slowly slides the fabric over the curve of his left hip, then his right. Allison mirrors the movement on Isaac’s hip, sliding back over his buttock. He tries to reciprocate, to slide his hand over her body, but it is difficult to keep watching Scott, who is a mesmerising combination of strength and vulnerability, and keeping track of Allison’s responses.

“God, he’s gorgeous when he does that,” she says as she kisses into his hair.

“Yeah,” he replies breathily, as her hand dips over his thigh. Her hand ghosts over his half-hard dick, and he cants his hips automatically to chase the friction. She gives in, tightens her grip, and jerks him off slowly, almost as an afterthought. His eyes fall shut, but he doesn’t miss the soft ‘thud’ of the last of Scott’s clothes falling on the floor. He doesn’t miss the dip in the mattress as Scott stretches out next to him. Scott’s hand joins Allison’s on his dick. Isaac opens his eyes and leans over to kiss Scott again. He feels Allison disentangling, and looks up over his shoulder to see where she went. “You okay?” he asks. 

“Very. You can carry on if you’d like,” she replies, rummaging in the nightstand. No longer locked in Allison’s arms, he takes his chance to explore Scott’s body. He feels different, more solid muscle then Allison, and a little warmer, probably werewolf metabolism. Scott’s hand roams over his body, and then back over his hard-on. He tries to return the favour, but when he dips his hand in over Scott’s hip, he jerks away. 

“In a bit,” Scott says, “Let us take care of you first.”

Allison returns to her spot as the big spoon and her hand joins Scott’s on his dick, but this time it feels different; the friction has changed, it’s softer, more comfortable. _She added lube_ , he realises.

Allison and Scott develop a rhythm. Allison kisses his shoulders, and Scott his neck. He arches his back, “Oh god, this feels amazing,” he moans. “Please. Oh god. Please.” He throws his head back and bites his lip. “Oh yes, like that,” he pleads as Scott increases the pace a little. Allison slips her other hand over his buttock, between his thighs and over his balls. “O god, I’m going to…” His hips jerk forward and his back arches. Allison cradles him as Scott jerks him through his orgasm. 

“Do you want..? Should I?” he tries to ask. 

“You can watch for a bit, if you’d like,” Scott offers, “Or join when you’re comfortable. I’m fine with whatever.” Scott puts a few pillows up against the headstand in a way that suggests practice and Allison plies herself against them on his side. Allison looks at him, “If there is something you particularly like or hate, you’re free to say so. And you don’t have to do anything, okay?”

Isaac smiles softly,“Green. Please go on. I think I’m going to want to see this.” With a smile Allison slumps against the pillows, lets her knees fall wide as Scott crawls between them with a hungry look.

Isaac scampers up to ply himself beside Allison, looking down to watch Scott going down on her with gusto. He steals a glance to see how she is responding, as if her moaning and canted hips don’t tell him everything he needs to know. Experimentally, he leans his head on her shoulder. Allison raises a hand to ruffle his curls. He leans into it, then turns his head on an impulse to kiss her arm. He looks at her face to see her smile at him. She lowers her hand to his mouth. He takes the hint and takes her fingers into his mouth, sucking them, and licking. She moans a little. He takes it as his cue to experiment further: he lets her fingers go to lick a strip over her upper arm -the feeling of her skin under his tongue his like sunshine and honey. She puts her other hand in Scott’s hair, stroking gently. He leaves butterfly kisses over her shoulder and then gently bites on her collar bone. She arches at that, and Isaac looks down at Scott who looks up at him with glint in his eyes.

Isaac’s stomach jolts at the sight and he feels his face break into a smile. Scott maintains eye contact for a while as he returns to licking Allison’s… he wonders for a moment how to refer to her ladybits? cunt? vulva? It’s either too crude or too technical. He resolves to ask her herself later. Maybe. Definitely later. Isaac strokes her plane of belly and resumes his exploration, alternating bites and kisses over her chest, over the curve of her breast. He covers her right breast with his hand, feeling her nipple harden as he thumbs over it. Taking that as a good sign, he covers her other breast with his mouth. 

“Wait, hold on for a moment,” Allison says. Both of them stop immediately, looking up at her face. “Don’t want to come just yet,” she smiles reassuringly. The look of relief on their faces makes her grin. Scott nuzzles the inside of her thigh, and bites playfully. She hauls in Isaac to kiss her gently, mouth almost closed, mostly dry lips touching dry lips. He strokes her sides. “You’re so good to me, I need to calm down a bit.” He can feel her smile in the words. She exhales slowly, twice, three time. “Okay, do your worst,” she challenges. Isaac watches Scott’s grin as he softly sucks on her clit, before returning to what made her arch earlier: lavishing attention on her nipples. He sucks and fondles, hearing her breathing getting shallower and more ragged. He feels her arch under him, going rigid as she comes, keening loudly.

“That was fast,” Scott says, though the disappointment in his voice is not reflected in the pleased smirk on his mouth. Allison huffs a laugh, still loose limbed with orgasm. Scott crawls up and draws Isaac in for a kiss. Isaac is surprised by the taste of Scott-and-Allison, but he leans in for more. He feels Allison stroking over his back, down over the curve of his ass. He can feel himself getting hard again. 

“Since you did half the work, I figured you deserve some of the reward,” Scott smiles as he disentangles himself from the kiss. He looks over at Allison: “how do you want to do this?” She looks them over, cocks her head, tuts, and grins. “Decisions, decisions.” Scott takes the opportunity to nuzzle Isaac’s shoulder. 

“Isaac, how do you feel about my mouth?” she asks after a few seconds.

Isaac looks at her, dumbstruck for a second. “It’s a good mouth.” Realisation dawns on his face, “I feel very good about your mouth,” he amends.

Allison looks to Scott, who shrugs: “Any way you want it.” Allison smiles and leans in to kiss Scott, her right hand stroking Isaac again. Isaac tries to look away, he doesn't want to break the moment between them, but then he notices Scott has his eyes open and is looking at him. He feels a blush rising to his cheeks, yet he can't help smiling. Allison breaks the kiss to get up and rummage in the nightstand again. She turns back with a condom.

Scott is stroking himself, heatedly looking at Isaac. Isaac feels his dick getting harder under Scott's gaze. He looks down, back up at Scott, and gathers his courage to mirror Scott´s hand on his own dick. Allison crawls between Scott´s legs and Scott stretches out, knees wide to let her. Isaac marvels privately at how easily Scott surrenders, opens up, trusts her with his body. He watches as she slips the condom on him, her hand slipping down to stroke his balls. He mirrors that motion again, gasping softly. Allison climbs over Scott, and gently lowers herself onto Scott´s dick. She cants her hips, and he thrusts up sliding inside her. She closes her eyes moans with pleasure. Allison looks over at Isaac and beckons him over. 

“What do you need?” he asks. The logistics seem a bit daunting. 

“Can you stand up, feet along his chest?” she asks. He stands up, a bit wobbly, and turns one hand against the wall. Allison leans in just enough to take his dick in her mouth and sucks. His eyes flick shut she he feels all of his blood flowing into his rapidly hardening dick. She keeps her hands over his thighs. He pulls back a little, overwhelmed. He looks down at Allison, who looks back up at him, her pupils wide, and a wicked smile on the curve of her mouth. She rolls her hips and Scott moans. 

“That’s not fair,” Scott sighs.

Allison moves her mouth back on Isaac, grinning. The vibration makes a familiar heat pool down the end of his spine. She rolls her hips again, and Scott starts thrusting in earnest. It’s as if he can feel Scott fucking Allison -or is she fucking him? He banishes that line of questioning, in favour of running a hand through her hair, making sure he isn’t pushing her. That was the encouragement she was looking for, and she pulls him closer, deeper. She works her tongue, strokes his balls and the sensitive spot behind them he hadn’t known he had. 

“That is amazing,” Scott croons.

Allison’s mouth and hands and the idea of Scott enjoying all of this sets him over the edge. He comes, messily, into Allison’s mouth. When he slumps against the wall, he feels Scott’s hand over his thigh as Scott comes, groaning and cursing as Allison rides him through his orgasm. It’s a beautiful sight. If he weren’t so utterly wrecked, he’d get hard again, he hazily thinks to himself.

When Allison leaves the bed to deal with the condom, Scott opens his arms invitingly. “Come on over, she’s coming back in a minute.” So Isaac lays down next to him, face to face. Scott runs a finger over the contour of his body, from the outside of the shell of his ear, over his jaw, dips down his throat, up over his shoulder, his ribs. He reverently traces an outline of his body. Isaac tries to lie still so as not to break the moment, memorising Scott’s warmth. 

Allison returns to the bedroom. “Lights off?” she asks.

“Yes, I’m good,” Scott replies before turning his attention to Isaac. “D’you need anything?”

“A pillow?” Allison suggests, “though if you never want to move from this bed again, I don’t blame you.” She opens a drawer and pulls out an extra duvet and two blankets. She throws the blankets over her men, and gets into the bed. She takes the best spot, the big spoon to Isaac’s little spoon, her hand on Scott’s side. _They want me here,_ Isaac realises just before falling asleep to their heartbeats.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr as hedwig-dordt too


End file.
